How Alice and Jasper came to the Cullens
by Cullens4everandever
Summary: This is Jasper's POV of when they first met Edward and Emmett as described in Eclipse. All Stephenie Meyer's ideas! I just elaborated on them! Oneshot


A/N- Okay, so I've had this idea circulating in my head for a while. I love the way they talk in Eclipse about the way that Alice and Jasper came to them, knowing them and putting Edward's stuff in the garage. LOL! So I just put it into writing how I pictured it. Enjoy! On with the chapter! 

Jasper's POV

The woods of North America have been our safe haven for so long. It was familiar and comforting the way the light filtered through the leaves no matter what forest we were in. Currently we were in a spacious forest on the outskirts of Forks Washington.

Alice had seen this coming for a long time. She was so excited and nervous that I was getting continuous blasts of it. We were finally going to meet the subjects of her visions; the Cullens.

Hours before, Alice had disappeared, not telling me what she was up to. She'd come back giggling madly, making me nervous and confused. I hoped she hadn't done anything wrong, irrational, ect.

As we ran, getting closer and closer, I wondered again what she'd done. I didn't have that long to dwell on it though, I could smell that we were getting to two vampires, and, from what I could tell, they knew we were coming too.

Finally, we were upon them. It was two male vampires. One was tall, burly, and muscular even to our standards with curly dark hair. The other was shorter, not as hulking with messy bronze hair. They were radiating wariness, but what struck me was they both had topaz eyes, not the vivid red or black I was accustomed to. We all froze before Alice came bounding forward. I made to grab her, to keep her back from the unknown dangers, but she was already talking to them.

"Hi Emmett! Edward!" Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't this. Staggered, they tried to pull themselves together again. Warily, I hung back, ready to spring in front of Alice at the slightest sign of a threat. She smiled ecstatically. Seeming to pull himself together slightly, the burly one stepped forward and said, no stammered,

"Umm, well, umm, this is, uh, unexpected," He said, still visibly shaken. Alice didn't answer but ventured on with,

"Where are Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie? Home? Oh well. We can meet them when we go back. Speaking of which, which room can Jasper and I have?" She spoke rapidly and the men seemed dumbfounded again. I shook my head. She was taking this too fast. These men didn't even know her name. I stepped forward and said,

"Look. Let's start over. I'm Jasper and this is Alice. She has visions of the future and has been seeing you guys for quite a while. We'd like to change our diets to consist of animals like yours." I sent some calm over everyone there and they immediately seemed more welcoming.

"Well, I suppose you already know this, but I'm Edward and this is Emmett. If you'd like we could head back to the house so you can personally meet the rest of the family." The bronzy-haired one said, er, Edward, I mean, and started running with the other one, Emmett, right behind. Why not, I thought as I started to run behind Alice, who seemed very on board with all of this. As I thought this I thought I heard a laugh from one of the men we were following.

We talked as we ran, about our stories, how we'd become vampires, how we'd found our other halves (besides Edward at that time), how we'd found Carlisle, our powers and other slightly random topics. Alice seemed to already know everything that came out of their mouths, having already seen this conversation in visions. It amused me to no end that the more they found Alice already knew, the more annoyed they grew.

In no time, we had arrived at the homey mansion they lived in. Emmett trotted to the garage door to get into the house instead of using the front door while saying "Esme would kill us if we got mud in the house so it's safer coming through here first." before stopping dead in his tracks and doubling up in uproarious laughter. Curiously, Edward and I followed behind him to stop in our tracks. "Alice" I moaned into my hands. She shrugged, unrepentant and unabashed.

In the garage was, what looked like, someone's entire contents of their room was piled up in all available space. "My room!" I heard Edward mutter. We barely knew them, and yet Alice was already causing trouble for them. From behind me I heard,

"His room had the best view."

A/N- that was fun to write! Just a one shot! Fun fun fun! Review if you love me! Or if you don't like me! That works too! 

**-Cullens4everandever**


End file.
